catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pitch Animation Reel (Pilot)
The Pitch Animation Reel is a series of animations made to display the designs and personalities of the colorful characters of Catscratch. The cats were slightly touched up from their Gear counterparts in these animations before they settled on the final designs we know and love. Plot There exists two versions of the pitch. One, a more polished yet shorter version, is as follows: On a white background with a silhouette of a car, 3 silhouettes of Gordon, Mr. Black and Waffle walk in the car, a reference to the music video for the Gorillaz song "19-2000". They rev up the car and visit the local toy store. Then it transitions to the scene where Gordon sees the Pinky Bear dolls. It cuts to a white background, where there's a scratch, which then forms the Catscratch logo. In the next scene, Waffle holds a broom, hitting Mr. Black. Gordon looks at Mr. Black. Waffle does the same. It cuts to Mr. Black looking at his backpack in the mirror. Then it cuts to Waffle, seeing a submarine sandwich. He licks his mouth with his tongue. His tongue gets stuck to his eye. He licks both eyes with his tongue. It cuts to Kimberly dancing, then Gordon dancing, then Waffle dancing, then Mr. Black taps his foot. Then it goes to Waffle blowing his tail, as it if were a balloon, with his thumb. Then in the next scene, Gordon smiles. Then, Mr. Black uses Waffle's balloon tail to make a dog. Waffle looks at it. The dog comes to life and attacks Mr. Black. Then in the next scene, DJ Waffle spins 2 discs, one of them being a pizza with 2 slices eaten. In the next scene, Mr. Black comes over to Gordon asking about his opinion of his new backpack. Gordon in fear swallows the bear saying he’s not looking at dolls. It then cuts to the logo. On Wednesday, May 30, 2018, series creator Doug TenNapel had uploaded the thumbnail animation of the pitch for "Catscratch". That version contains: On a white background with a silhouette of a car, 3 silhouettes of Gordon, Mr. Black and Waffle walk in the car, a reference to the music video for the Gorillaz song "19-2000". They rev up the car and visit the local toy store. Mr. Black stays to meet back in 5 minutes as he wanders off to look at the backpacks. Waffle then spots rubber alligator on the other side and runs off too. As for Gordon, he sneaks to the girl stuff section to find Kimberly a Pinky Bear doll for her while also seeing if the coast is clear from Mr. Black and Waffle knowing he’s looking for dolls. Gordon jumps to find a Pinky Bear doll knowing if it’s right bear Kimberly wishes for. The Pinky Bear pees all over Gordon, making him throw it in fear. A man then slips in the puddle that the bear made and falls. Gordon then looks again finding the last limited edition bear in the world. He then hugs the bear in joy when just then, the bear’s voice says "I love you, please feed me".Gordon oddly replies to the pinky bear saying he can’t. Mr. Black then comes over to Gordon asking about his opinion of his new backpack. Gordon in fear swallows the bear saying he’s not looking at dolls. before Gordon could tell Mr. Black his opinion, the bear then talks through Gordon’s stomach, saying "I love you" and then saying "Please burp me". Mr. Black then picks up Gordon and burps him. The doll then says "please change me", where Mr. Black stops as that was crossing a line. Waffle then passes by holding a rubber alligator, saying he's buying it. Watch Episode ] Trivia * Mr. Black is the only one out of the three cats to have kept his original design for the pilot. * In the pilot, all three of the cats were voiced by Rob Paulsen. The only role out of the three he kept was that of Gordon Quid. * The pilot was uploaded as a development trailer onto the Slappy Pictures website on May 10th, 2006 under the filename "CatScratch_Web_320_01.mov". ** This version has the "I'm not looking at dolls!" storyboard scene cut out. Doug TenNapel uploaded an extended version of the reel onto his YouTube channel on November 12th, 2009, with the misspelt title of "CarScratch640 copy" * This one has the "I'm not looking at dolls!" storyboards intact. * The Pinky Bear dolls that Gordon looks at in the toy store make it to the show as an established in-universe franchise in the episode "Go Gomez! Go!" Where Tad wears a pair of Pinky Bear underwear. Credits Client: Nickelodeon/Douglas R. TenNapel inc. Creator/director: Douglas TenNapel Production company: Slappy Pictures Animation director: Mike Dietz Animation: Douglas TenNapel, Mike Dietz, Eddie Fantastic Production assistants: Robert Doll, Bobby D Music/sound design: Mike "g/the back bedroom", Mike Dietz References # Lost Media Wiki Article: http://lostmediawiki.com/Catscratch_(partially_found_unaired_pilot_of_animated_series;_2004) # Slappy Pictures Website: http://www.slappypictures.com/ # TenNapel's confirmation on Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenNapel/status/922494423275012096 Chronology Category:Promotional Category:Episodes